1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile communication apparatus, a method for controlling a facsimile communication apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To downsize a facsimile communication apparatus, a semiconductor data access arrangement (DAA) provided in an interface with a telephone public circuit network is used (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-098038). The semiconductor DAA is generally less resistant to a high voltage or large current applied to lines during line capture (off-hook) as compared with a line interface (or NCU (Network Control Unit)) using a conventional line transformer and the like.
Some facsimile communication apparatuses have a manual reception mode (manual mode) in which the user responds to an incoming call from the telephone public circuit network by a manual operation. Upon reception of a call signal from the network, such a facsimile communication apparatus notifies the user of reception of the incoming call by generating an incoming call ringing tone or by ringing an external telephone connected to the facsimile communication apparatus by the call signal from the network. The user hears the incoming call ringing tone (ringing sound), presses a key of the facsimile communication apparatus to transit to an off-hook state, and then responds to the incoming call (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-247306).